inFAMOUS 3: The Dead Drops
by ResDM
Summary: All the dead drops for inFAMOUS 3.
1. Dead Drop 1

Dead Drop 1; NSA's Agents:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3208. My investigation into the war criminal known as "Kessler" has yielded some interesting results. The NSA is also onto him, connecting him to a group known as the First Sons.

"They have two agents on the case. The first is Lucy Kuo in New Marais, working with Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, a mid-ranking member of the First Sons. According to his dossier, he's a leading expert on a new field called the Ray Field. The NSA is obviously offering him some sort of immunity deal in exchange for his cooperation. He is of little interest to the investigation.

"The other agent is John White. He's been assigned directly to Kessler on a project known as the Ray Sphere. This is a much more interesting point, as it may lead to Kessler's arrest. I'm going to look into what exactly this "Ray Sphere" is. These dead drops will be left where DARPA agents could find them, should anything happen to me."


	2. Dead Drop 2

Dead Drop 2; Ray Sphere Research:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3214. All my attempts to research into the Ray Sphere project have been fruitless. Nonetheless, I am convinced that Kessler is planning something with the project. What it is, I'm not sure of, but steps need to be taken to prepare for if or when he shit hits he fan.

"The Ray Sphere itself is the most elusive part of my investigation. Each attempt to find out what it is and what it's purpose could be has been less helpful than the previous. I may need to turn my attention to Lucy Kuo and Sebastian Wolfe in order to learn more about it. Further updates at a later date."


	3. Dead Drop 3

Dead Drop 3; The Blast

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3233. The explosion in Empire City has been dubbed "the Blast". A crude but appropriate name. What's more surprising than the explosion is the emergence of a plague. People in the city are getting sick and falling over dead. Whether this is from the Blast or the aftermath is not yet clear.

"John White has gone dark. All attempts to locate him so far have been unsuccessful. I may need to recruit someone from inside the city to find him and the Ray Sphere. It most likely won't be easy, with the quarantine being set up.

"On a minor note, reports from the night of the Blast yield a pattern: a purely electrical storm about seven minutes after the Blast completely destroyed the bridge running from the Historic district to the Neon district. Only one survivor from the freak accident has been reported. There is nothing further on this person, and there is nothing to indicate whether or not he or she has survived."


	4. Dead Drop 4

Dead Drop 4; Mysterious Intel

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3236. Something strange is happening in the Neon district. Intercepted calls indicate a so-called "person with powers" is running loose in Empire City. This could easily be shrugged off as the rambling a of a madman, except that the reports are coming in from everywhere. Who this person is and how they came to be this way is a mystery, one that I fully intend on solving."


	5. Dead Drop 5

Dead Drop 5; Cole MacGrath:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3237. Made contact with Cole MacGrath, the supposed terrorist behind the Blast. He was caught by the wall with the razor wire and guns, barely making it to the decontamination unit. After weeks of trying to find out who this man was, I finally met him.

"My initial feeling toward MacGrath was apprehension. This was a man who had been given a gift, and he was squandering it on trying to escape Empire City. It took a bit of convincing, but I promised him I'd get him out of the city if he looked for White and the Ray Sphere. I'm not entirely sure I can trust him, but at this point, I can't afford to be picky."


	6. Dead Drop 6

Dead Drop 6; Powering Up:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3244. The entire city's power supply has been cut off, apparently the different gangs' attempt to stop Cole MacGrath from being able to use his powers. By going into the sewers, MacGrath was able to restore power to a section of the Neon district.

"What's more interesting is the fact that doing so triggered something in MacGrath. He seems more powerful now, and people who were laying on the streets dying now appear to be miraculously getting up and walking around. Some of the gang members... well, some of them appear to be deader than normal. And the number of capturings have gone up as well. I suspect there's a connection to MacGrath repowering the area and these occurrences. Further intel will be required."


	7. Dead Drop 7

Dead Drop 7; Dinner with Sasha:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3261. Sasha, the reported leader of the Reapers operating out of Empire City's Neon District, has disappeared. MacGrath engaged her in the Jefferson Tunnel, but both were overwhelmed by what had to be the First Sons. I don't know what Kessler's got planned for her, and I'm not sure even _she_ deserves whatever it is.

As for MacGrath, he's stranded in the Warren District. By all reports, it was bad even before the Blast. Now... I can only imagine what he must be going through to survive."


	8. Dead Drop 8

Dead Drop 8; Questions:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3267. The more I learn about the Blast and the Ray Sphere, the more questions I have. What was the Ray Sphere's purpose? Was MacGrath getting his powers a fluke or by design? And why are there other people running around shockwaving entire crowds of people, or forming crab dogs out of junk? If the Ray Sphere was supposed to concentrate neuroelectric energy on an individual, why didn't it stop at one? What exactly is the Ray Sphere supposed to do?"


	9. Dead Drop 9

Dead Drop 9; Hero and Zero:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3268. The situation in Empire City is improving, though the process is slow. This is thanks in no small part to Cole MacGrath, who ironically is perceived to be the one to cause all of this. His powers are used both to bring down the gangs running the streets, but also to help the population get back on their feet after the Blast. It's really remarkable, when you think about it. All of the anger, all of the hatred, all of the adversity, and MacGrath is still a better human being than most of us would ever be.

On a particularly annoying side note, his friend Zeke Dunbar continues to badger me about "clues" he found on the First Sons. I swear to God, if I ever meet him, I will shoot first and ask questions later. I don't care if he's MacGrath's only friend or not."


	10. Dead Drop 10

Dead Drop 10; Unacceptable:

Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3274. I apologize for the tone in my voice, but I am nearing my wit's end with the failure and incompetence consistently being displayed. Not only had MacGrath and his so-called "friends" been unable to locate White or the Ray Sphere, they have also been unable to capture Sasha or keep Alden Tate in prison. I grow frustrated with these failures. I should have known better than to put my faith in a f***ing bike messenger. At this rate, Kessler will have several more attacks against us, with no way of stopping him."


	11. Dead Drop 11

Dead Drop 11; Finding White

Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3277. Cole MacGrath has located John White. He's supposedly meeting with him in a few hours. I'm prepping an extraction team to retrieve White and, with luck, the Ray Sphere. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid my time is. I need to get ready to end this.


	12. Dead Drop 12

Dead Drop 12; Tom Heller Voice Call

Audio recording follows.

Moya: Tom? You there?

Heller: Moya? What the hell is going on? I thought you were about to get John White?

Moya: So did I. My contact in Empire's gone dark on me. John must have told him the truth.

Heller: You sure?

Moya: I can't think of any other reason for his silence.

Heller: Damn. How do you want to proceed?

Moya: (pause) Scramble the military.

Heller: What?

Moya: I'm going to try one more time to get through to him, and if he doesn't respond, we'll drop a few buildings on him. See how much urban exploration he does when his lungs are full of ash.

Heller: Moya, I want to help you with getting the Sphere, I really do. But a military strike against our own people is not exactly something to just up and decide. You're getting obsessed. The brass is worried about you. And truth be told, so am I.

Moya: Don't worry about me, Tom. Just get the damn strike team ready.

Heller: (pause) Fine. Just try to exhaust your other options before jumping to this one.

Moya: Noted.


	13. Dead Drop 13

Dead Drop 13; Zero Contact:

Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3279. Cole MacGrath has cut off all communication with me, no doubt aided by John White blocking my signal from reaching him. Using my authority as a DARPA agent, I hereby authorize a coordinated strike against Empire City. Cole MacGrath is the intended target, and he is to be terminated with extreme prejudice. Recovery teams are to be on standby to retrieve the Ray Sphere along with John White, if he's still alive.


	14. Dead Drop 14

Dead Drop 14; Voice Call with Director:

Audio Recording Follows

Director: Are you out of your f***ing mind?

Moya: Sir?

Director: A full attack on Empire City? What the hell were you thinking?

Moya: I was thinking that I was doing my job, sir. Cole MacGrath-.

Director: Is your problem, not everyone in that city! My God, how long have you been working in the field?! You want MacGrath, you send a strike team, not an air strike! Was MacGrath even apprehended?

Moya: No, sir. Reports show him going toward the Staton Building. The Ray Sphere was destroyed, along with John White.

Director : I've heard enough. Moya Jones, I'm placing you on immediate suspension pending investigation.

Moya: Excuse me?

Director: You no longer have the rights and abilities of a DARPA agent and are to report back to Washington immediately for debriefing and evaluation.

Moya: You are making a huge mistake.


	15. Dead Drop 15

Dead Drop 15; Rogue Agent

Special Agent Thomas Heller, acting investigator for the Ray Sphere case, Memo 1172. Moya Jones has gone off the grid. She never reported in for debriefing, leading us to believe she's going after Cole MacGrath. I did some digging up on him and I didn't find a damn thing. A few overnighters from public drunkenness, but nothing else. He probably wouldn't have ever been on our radar if it wasn't for the blast.

I don't know why Moya is going after him. The Ray Sphere is gone. Kessler is dead. There's nothing for her at the end of this road. Nothing but death. Moya... If you find this... be careful. Please.


	16. Dead Drop 16

Dead Drop 16; Splinters

"Special Agent Thomas Heller, acting investigator for the Ray Sphere case, Memo 1174. The Director has issued an arrest order for Moya Jones. I've been assigned to lead the manhunt. For the time being, the Ray Sphere case is suspended. I don't know how long this is going to take, but I do know that she has an entire mercenary squad with her to try to take down Cole MacGrath. And on top of that, reports are coming in that there's another Conduit in Empire City, one stronger than even MacGrath. I don't know. Part of me thinks the world is just getting too crazy for me to keep up, like it's going to swallow me up at any moment. I just….. I have a really bad feeling about this."


End file.
